Tobi's Perfect Match
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Tobi has finally met his 'Match'.Love match that is named Evangaline. TobiXOc


_**I do not own naruto only Evangaline**_

A 13 year old Tobi was wandering around through the woods when he noticed a girl around his age with her knees pulled up to her chest, covered head-to-toe in blood. "Hi my names Tobi! Tobi wants to know why youre covered in blood." "I'm Evangaline. Evangaline wants to know why you care." She said with a ghost of a small smile on her lips. "Tobi cares because Tobi thinks pretty girls shouldn't be alone and have blood on them." He saw a small blush grow on her cheeks."Evangaline is covered in blood because Itachi killed my parents and Deidara blew them up." She had tears in her eye's now."Tobi will tell Deidara and Itachi to apologize."He said as he took her hand and led her through the dense forest.

He looked back and could see her black hair goes down to her mid-back, her eye's were the color of the ocean that he thought he could swim in, and she was wearing a traditional silver kimono with a silver sakura petal pattern trailing the bottom. The kimono was strapless and went down to her knees and her shoes were a platinum. It was a good thing she couldn't see behind the mask, he was blushing.

"Evangaline wants to know how Tobi knows the S-ranked criminals." "Tobi knows because they Tobi's friends." Evangaline stopped in her tracks and narrowed her piercing blue eyes. "Evangaline wont go with any friends of them." "Why? Tobi's not evil." "Because Evangalines parents were killed by Tobi's friends and Tobi's friends Can go to H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS FOR ALL EVANGALINE CARES!." She yells before she stalks away."What did Tobi do to make Pretty Evangaline mad." He asked himself as he sulked away to the Akatsuki base.

(Time Skip)

It's been 3 years since Tobi met Evangaline. Tobi still hasn't forgotten Evangaline and the other Akatsuki members don't think he will. She was apparently Tobi's first crush. Each of the members tried to cheer him up. Kisame just said, "She don't deserve you dude", Itachi didnt didn't say anything, Zetsu asked if he could eat her, Pein said that he shouldn't be in a relationship since it would be bad for the Akatsuki image, Hidan cursed her for making Tobi cry so much that he used Hidans cloak as a tissue, and Deidara just complained because Tobi was never so easy to make cry and this one girl does the trick and it's so isn't fair.

Evangaline hasn't changed a bit except that she cut her hairto her shoulders and put silver highlights in her hair. Her eye's were surrounded by black mascara and had blood red lipstick with silver sparkles on her face. She was wearing a blue kimono with silver sakura petals engraving the bottom. She would go on missions every now and then when Tsunade asked her to but lately she's been, depressed. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of her parents death. She hasn't thought much of it until 3 days ago but what she also realized was that tomorrow was also the day she met Tobi. She loved his mask and thought it was cute.{Not that she would tell anyone that of course but still.}

She was soon found after she yelled at Tobi close to a crystal clear pond. The people who found her adopted her as their daughter. She was now Evangaline Inuzuka. She had a brother named Kiba who had short spikey brow hair and purpleish colored triangles pointing down on his face. He also had a dog named Akamaru who had white and brown fur and was always so much fun to play with. She was told that she had a sister but never heard much about her. She would play with her friends: Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shinno or even figh with her enemies: Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Evangaline,you have been moping around for the past 3 days, whats wrong?" Tsunade asked the now 16 year old Evangaline. "Evangaline doesn't know what youre talking about. Evangaline feels just fine." She said with a hint of pain in her voice. "I'm not stupid Evangaline, tell me now!" "Fine,tommorrow is the anniversary of Evangaline's parents death." She said just as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh I'm...Very sorry but you can't be moping around all day tomorrow. In fact I have just the plan for you. Although it might be hard for you to do." Tsunade said while taking a sip of her sake."What does Evangaline have to do?" Evangaline asked curiosity clear in her voice.


End file.
